


Sleep

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Single Word Prompts [19]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Silly, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this prompt: “You know why I like sleeping so much? It’s because it’s like being dead without all the commitment.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

Bucky was one of those people that could sleep a full night, take five naps throughout the day, and still be tired. If not woken up in the morning, he could easily sleep a full twenty two hours. It amazed everyone in the tower, especially Steve. 

 

It amazed him because in the 40’s he could  _ never _ sleep that long. He never had the time to sleep that long.

 

Another thing that Bucky never, or almost never, did in the 40’s was he  _ never  _ got snippy or gripey with anyone. He always had to keep a good boy personality up so no one looked at him for too long or too closely. He didn’t want anyone looking at the real him.

 

Now, if anyone stops Bucky from taking one of his naps or stops him from sleeping through the night, They might not live to see another day. That is, unless it’s Steve... or Natasha, but she better have a good reason.

 

Steve once asked, a very tired, Bucky why he sleeps so much. Bucky had just laid down for bed after a full day of training and no naps. He gave Steve a blank, yet sarcastic and extremely tired stare. After a moment of just staring at Steve he sarcastically asked, “You know why I like sleeping so much?” Steve shook his head, “It’s like being dead without the commitment.”

 

Bucky then let out a bark of a laugh and passed out, asleep, without another word.

 

**\-- BONUS ENDING!! --**

  
Steve has not let him go a day without at least  _ one _ nap since.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you thought this was funny, please! :)


End file.
